


Will’s Divine Date

by sleepy_sendhelp



Series: Herongraystairs <3 [5]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, greek god au hekhek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_sendhelp/pseuds/sleepy_sendhelp
Summary: basically “you watched me water a fake plant and didn’t say anything” but make it gay
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale
Series: Herongraystairs <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810132
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Will’s Divine Date

**Author's Note:**

> never imagined I’d get the feels from something I wrote but here we are

The weary devotee trudged the last steps leading towards the deserted temple that sat atop a hill. He’d been bringing offerings and praying to the god of love weekly for the past year, going as far as cleaning the temple every time he went there just to gain the god’s favor. So far there had been no response, either through dreams, or lightning, or anything that could be considered of divine origin, but the devotee never gave up. 

As Will set his basket of offerings down by the door of the temple, he picked up the cloth and soap that he brought with him and started cleaning. He wiped off the dust that littered every surface, and tore down the cobwebs that had to have appeared out of nowhere. For his past five visits, the temple seemed to appear dirtier than it should be given that he cleans it thoroughly every time, but he didn’t mind cleaning the temple. It had become a safe place to go to when he needed rest and solitude, and cleaning gave him something to do while he was there. 

It was after he had cleaned the interior of the temple that he realized, the statue of the god of love was dirty, it was covered in mud and other mysterious stains. Who would dare deface a god’s statue? There weren’t any bodies around so he supposed that if the god struck down the vandal, he didn’t do it in his temple. Will got to thinking. He couldn’t leave the center piece of the temple dirty when the rest of it was clean, right? Was it okay to touch a god’s statue if he meant to fix it? He didn’t have answers to his questions, but he murmured a quick prayer so that the god won’t strike him down for touching the statue and had begun to clean the statue. 

Will worked to get the dirt off the grooves of the statue, but as he stood close to it, the statue seemed very detailed and lifelike. He blushed as he began his descent from the statue’s sturdy shoulders, the bare chest, down to the statues abdomen and to the... modestly covered nether parts. Will swallowed, was it okay to do this? Why was he even blushing at the notion of cleaning a statue? A very, very, very, lifelike statue. But a statue nonetheless. An inanimate object. Was being alone getting to his mind? Driving him insane, perhaps? He shook his head and steeled his nerves. He took one step forward and was about to start cleaning the lower half of the statue when... 

“Woah there buddy, take a god out for dinner first why don’t ya?” Will, who belatedly realized that he wasn’t breathing, could only freeze at the sight of a very much alive god, in the place of the statue whose... parts... he was about to touch. His eyes widened when sees his hand still hovering over said parts, he withdrew his hand quickly and dropped to his knees. The god’s face showed clear amusement at the sight, but before he could speak once more, the mortal did. 

“My lord! I’m so sorry, it’s not what it looks like! I was just— “ 

“I know, I know, I was just teasing you. Don’t you mortals have a sense of humor? No seriously, I haven’t been down here for a looong time. Like, a millenia probably. So, do you still have it?” The god stepped down from the pedestal as he spoke, summoning a silk robe to cover himself, but the short garment was barely doing its job. Will stayed kneeling, frozen in fear and... in something else, at the sight of the gorgeous god. 

“H-have what my lord?” Will’s throat felt so dry. Was he hallucinating from all that dust he inhaled? 

The god sighed. Mortals. Adorable, but so clueless. 

Will’s knees were starting to ache from kneeling for so long, but he didn’t dare move. The god went and pulled him by the hand, forcing him to stand and follow as the immortal led him outside. He conjured a soft blanket and laid out the mortal’s offering of food, and then some, along with some pillows and sat on it. Will could only stare at the undoubtedly romantic setting before him. A lavish picnic with a beautiful and powerful creature, on a hill overlooking the city, underneath a large tree that scattered fragrant petals which briefly brushed against the god’s dark hair before continuing on to their journey to the ground. 

“What are you waiting for? Come here, eat with me.” and who was he to deny the orders of a god? 

They ate in silence for some time, just basking in the warmth of the afternoon summer sun. 

After a while, the god spoke. 

“Why have you been praying to my temple? And going through all the trouble of cleaning it, even if I have not acknowledged you for over a year?” 

“I wanted your favor my lord.” 

“For what? What is it that you want?” 

“I want...” Will stuttered, suddenly reluctant to ask for what he wanted. It was apparently harder to pray to the god of love when he’s reclined next to you, dark eyes piercing into his soul. He felt breathless. 

“Go on, say it.” Will swallowed, he was a moment away from having his prayers answered after a year of unfailing devotion. He could do this. 

“I want to find love my lord.” He felt like the weight of the world fell off his shoulders, but he straightened up again when he saw the god’s face change. 

“And why do you think that I could help you in the matters of the heart?” he asked, with an eyebrow raised and the rest of him betraying no other emotion. Will suddenly felt like he made a big mistake, but what it was, he didn’t know. He hoped to be able to say goodbye to his family before the god beside him struck him down for some thing or another. 

“B-because, you’re the god of... love?” The god snorted. Will was severely confused. 

“Am I? Do I look like Eros to you?” A slow feeling of terror crept up on Will, had he gotten it wrong? He had been pretty sure that he was at the temple of Eros when he had first stumbled upon it a year ago, but what had made him sure? The temple was old, untended, and left to rot. There were no signs that said the temple belonged to the god of love, but when Will saw the lone statue in the middle... he always thought that the god of love would be as handsome as they get, and as he took in the details of the statue for the first time ever — sharp jaw, slanted eyes, mouth curved into a soft and warm smile, the body of a literal god... he just assumed that it was a deserted temple of Eros and had never questioned it ever since. 

Will felt like rolling down the hill. 

The now unknown god, blushed. Unbeknownst to Will, his current train of thoughts were privy not only to him, but to the immortal beside him as well. Said immortal cleared his throat. 

“You’re not the only mortal who seeks love, what makes you think that any temple of any love god would be abandoned?” Will hung his head in shame, he felt very foolish about praying to the wrong god. 

“W-what’s your name then, my lord?” 

“You can call me Jem — don’t look so surprised, I was a demigod son of Apollo once.” Will bit his lip, an unusual name for a god, but it suited his youthful appearance. 

“I was so confused when I felt a mortal’s presence in my only temple, it had been so long since anyone came to give me offerings,” Jem started, his face was not as lonely as Will thought it would be, but he still seemed vulnerable to anyone who would happen to walk by. “you were there, and I heard your prayer. I knew you came to the wrong place, but you were so nice, cleaning up my temple and visitng constantly. I waited for you to ask for something that I could grant, yet you only ever had prayed for one thing, and it was not within my domain. Of course, who would know some random minor god’s little domain right?” he sighed and flopped down onto the soft pillows. Will felt horrible. He didn’t mean to mistake the god for someone else and make him feel bad, he said as much to his comapanion. He got a soft, lonely smile in return. 

There was a pregnant, tense, pause. Slowly, the god sat up and turned to Will, his face once again unreadable. 

“I could grant the desire of your heart, but I don’t know if it will be exactly how you wanted it to happen.” Will’s heart jumped to his throat, he almost missed the nervous twinge in Jem’s voice. 

“What do you mean, my lord?” 

Suddenly, Will felt a pair of hands cupping his face, his face which felt like it was on fire. Is this real? Is a divine being leaning towards him? What is happening? 

“Will?” Jem’s breath fanned across his face, his eyes silently asking for his permission. 

‘Do you want this. Do you want me?’ he seemed to ask. Will closed his eyes and eliminated the gap between their lips in response. He was engaged in a very passionate kiss with the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on, he was being held tenderly and caressed by a god, he had never felt such warmth and fiery desire threaten to rip him apart before. He had never felt so loved. Finally, his sole prayer had been answered.


End file.
